crazy life:l
by lolperson2
Summary: stupid title i know couldn't think of anything else summary in side story t for language


Chapter 1

hello reader

this is a lucyxlisannaxsamantha story but mostly lucyxlissanna samantha is most likely only going to be a good friend.

yes this is a crossover for call of duty and fairy tail

i wanted more people to have a chance at reading this story so i didn't post this in the crossover section and since i cant find any fairy tail call of duty crossover im making one!

so here is that story hope you like it

* * *

"lucy!"

"hmm?"

"would you like to go on a job with me?"asked a slightly blushing white haired lisanna strauss.

"sure lisanna!" the person in question , who was apparently lucy, replied.

"great! lets go pick one!"beamed the now happy and a little excited lisanna.

"you didn't have a job picked out yet?"

"nope!"

-sigh-"ok lets go pick one out"

lisanna smiled at her fellow guild member and dragged her over to the job request bored, not noticing the slight blush that covered lucy's face.

"so witch job did you have in mind?" asked the blonde haired fairy tail member.

"this one!" answered lisanna, pointing out a job. lucy grabbed said paper and read out the details.

-hello mage reading this job request.

at my town there is a cave that people rarely go into, when they do they never come out. i'm asking you to find out what happened to the people of your town. the reward for the job is 200 million jewels. the towns name is 'heavenlyflavoredbuttsex town', yes i know its a weird name...

"one that's a very...different name for a town, two that is ALOT of jewels for a job." said lucy.

"yep, though it dose have a unknown enemy factor of the job, that must be why the reward is so high." lisanna said/explained.

...

"wanna take the job?" asked lucy.

lisanna grabbed the job. " you really have to ask that?" lisanna asked before rushing over to her older sister mirajane with lucy in tow, both blushing madly witch did not go unnoticed from our ever lovely match- maker.

"mira" lisanna exclaimed when they arrived at fairy tail's bar.

"yes?"the asked for white haired take over mage answered.

" were taking this job!" lucy/lisanna yelled at the same time, as lisanna gave the job request over to mirajane.

'that's...an interesting town name...and a very big reward size to!" said mira after she looked the job over.

"i know, it has an unknown enemy factor, that must be the reason why the reward is so high." explained lisanna.

"ok, is anyone else going with you two on this job?" asked mira as she placed the job in the taken job request drawer.

"no, with natsu, happy, and gray out for a week on a job and erza on a solo mission, it will be me and lisanna for this job. lucy answered.

'oh, okay! good luck on the job you two oh and lucy..."

"yes?"

"lisanna dose not get hurt got that?" mira threatened in a dark voice causing both lucy and lisanna to sweat drop at mira's voice. well lucy paled at what mira would do to her if lisanna got hurt.

'uh...um yes ma'am!" replied and slightly fearful lucy as she and lisanna left to go pack up and go to the train station.

"wait! lucy, lisanna!" mira yelled after she relived something she forgot to ask the two female mages.

"yes?" said mages replied.

"how long will you two be gone?"

' about two weeks" lisanna answered, as she and lucy left to go pack.

'hmmmm ive never really thought about it but those two would make a really cute couple...nah there both probable not lesbian.' though mira as she watched the two blushing girls walk out the guild hall.

-little did any of them know about the hell they were about to enter.

* * *

-sigh-

'i really need more people to play with.' thought samantha. 'the last group of people that spawned in here died to quickly...' she continued her thoughts with.

every one's favorite little zombie controller was currently bored out of her mind. she really didn't like how ever new group of that spawned in her would either hate her or died to quickly, or the fact that they were spawning in to a nearly complete new map...yes samantha now has a new place to put the godly fear of zombies in to four people.

'i wouldn't be so bored if the original four hadn't died so quickly...even if it wasn't my fault what so ever. still i only miss three of them.'

-flashback-

'well this is new" said a gruff sounding man as he looked around.

'dempsey ve are alvays in a new area after the little girl teleports us out of the map." said a german sounding man, that was currently standing to the right of the man that was apparently dempsey, as he scanned the room they were currently in.

"even though the vodka says not to i have to agree with richtofen." said a drunken russian coming from behind the first two speakers.

"though it is dishonorable to agree with nikolia, i have to agree with him." said a japanese man, comeing from behind dempsey, richtofen, and nikolia.

"takeo, nikolia, and richtofen shut up thats not what i ment." replied a slightly pissed off dempsey.

'well what do you mean american?" asked takeo.

"look around there is usually two guns on the wall, a perk a cola machine, a mystery box spawn and a couple of zombie spawns...and all i see is one zombie spawn!" dempsey yelled as he started killing the zombies that were attempting to break in to the room.

"crap and here i thought there were not any zombies here." said nikolia as he walked off looking for a buy able door.

"that just proves your stupidy nikolia' said takeo as he leaned against a wall watching dempsey finish off the last of the zombies.

"hey dempsey! don't hog all the points!" yelled a agitated richtofen.

" fine docter nazi get your points, not like the will be useful right now." replied dempsey as he left the zombie window.

'thanks" the nazi docter said as he waited for the zombies to come.

round 2 started

richtofen aimed

a hell hound burst through the zombie window, not wasting any time in biting richtofen thought out killing the insane nazi instantly.

the hell hound turned to dempsey to do the same thing, but got shot in the head because of nikolia.

'damn no revive...that sucks" said dempsey.

"when did you get so smart?" asked nikolia.

" iv'e always been smart, just haven't felt like showing that side of me."

"so in other words your an lazy ass?" asked takeo as he walked over to the power up that the hell hound dropped.

"yes, ummm i dont think you should touch that takeo."

"to late"

"NO GUNS FOR YOU!" screamed a demonic male voice.

"shit' was all dempsey could say.

"TAKEO YOU IDIOT!" screamed nikolia.

"i din't know what the perk- SHIT!" takeo screamed as zombie satrted pouring in to the room.

well i don't have to tell you what happened to them after that.

the ending of that horrific scene was how samantha found them. she did not want to look at the bodies. so she quickly blitzkrieg what ever entities controlled the zombies at that moment in time. she blocked off the room that help the bodies of the original zombie killers. she then packed said room with so much stuff that no one could ever spawn in there again. after that she created a new map with ten rooms, per a cola, pack a punch, wall guns, traps, and zombie spawns. she then waited for people to start spawning in, though when they did they usually didn't last long, so now she just waits for the next group to come.

she didn't know that maybe... just maybe she would like the next group.

* * *

AND DONE!

please read, review no flames please

im going to be hated bye that nazi zombie fans now:l

well anyways please favorite and tell me about any errors that you come across

oh yea this has been the long chapter i have written EVER! PARTY!

LOLPERSON2 OUT~


End file.
